Be a man
by tragicallyconfused
Summary: One thing John didn't expect to find in prison was love ...


**Okay so this is my first time writing something not PLL related concerning fanfic and it's probably the worst thing ever so my apologizies but if you do happen to like it. A review would be nice:)**

* * *

**BE A MAN:**

The noise of inmates talking and plotting and scheming doesn't interrupt his train of thought after all his mind is fixated on the fact that he is in love with an inmate by the name of Dayanara Diaz.

He can imagine what his mother would say if he told her something along the lines of how unfortunate it is and then attempt to set him up with Sally from across the street just as she always does. John doesn't see himself with anyone but Daya.

_She's everything he never knew he wanted, _

One thing he had never expected to find in prison was love, he never expected anyone to love especially not due to his prosthetic leg but she did. Daya didn't care, she didn't look at him with disgust. She made him feel just as he did before he lost his leg like he wasn't special but instead normal just like everyone else.

John wanted to do right by her, he doesn't want to be a coward or as she so lovingly referred to him 'a pussy' He wants to be everything she needs and deserves, he wants to be a man. He lets out a little frustrated sigh and watches as she serves inmates from behind a counter.

_She deserves better, so much better. _

He doesn't want to live a lie anymore and for a moment he even considers marching up to her and declaring that he loves her right here, right now in front of the whole prison to see but he doesn't. He doesn't want to make the decision for her.

He wants her happiness, he wants her and their little family together even if it takes years for it to happen. He wants it the right way, he wants to be a man.

Daya looks at him for a brief second, it's comforting seeing as she's ignored him for the past couple of days. Her lips are parted as if she wants to say something but then she clears her throat and hands an inmate a tray full of food.

He licks his bottom lip, nervously, and then he watches as she walks away back into the kitchen. Slowly, John walks down and eyes the inmates suspiciously. Everything had changed in the last couple of weeks since the arrival of Vee but he doesn't take too much notice to it, the only person he truly cares about in here is _Daya. _

_Be a man _

The voice of his deceased father echoes in his head, the words he said to him at age thirteen become more and more symbolic and important. He sees that O'Neil is standing at the other end and nods towards him before leaving the cafeteria.

Quickly, he walks towards the kitchen. There is no guard in here, he sees her talking to Ramos who sees him and smirks. She mutters something in Spanish to which Daya glares at her angrily. He doesn't want to know what she was said, she leaves the room and he walks closer towards her.

"Daya…" He says, softly. She doesn't look at him and tries to find something to do "Daya, I need to speak to you."

"Is that an order or a—?" Daya says the same thing she's said the past week just to avoid him and every time she does, his heart breaks just a little.

"Daya, please," John pleads, she turns to face him and her eyes soften at the sight of him. She grits her teeth not wanting to give in. "I'm telling Joe" He mumbles,

"Joe?" She questions, he smiles a little "Caputo" John replies, she doesn't return his smile instead she nods and turns around.

"Aren't you happy?" He asked, slightly nervous.

"Happy?" Daya repeats, she turns around "I don't want you to go prison, John, I know how it is in here and as bad as it seems to you, it's worse. I don't want you to go through that." For the first time, he sees tears in her eyes. John looks down.

He smiles sadly and caresses her cheek with his thumb "But I have too, then we'll become a proper family." John states, "It'll be okay, Daya, and when I come out, we can buy a little house and you can paint the baby's room. I'll build the crib, and—"

She silences him with a kiss, her lips softly touch his. He closes his eyes and his tongue begs for entrance which she allows. They both fight for dominance and breathing heavily they both pull apart, He wraps his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you, John" She mumbles against his chest, "Our baby loves you too."

John sighs, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He smiles at the thought of one day having a small family with Daya. Of being with her, of her waking up in his arms, of nights with her tangled in sweaty sheets and declarations of love.

"I love you too, Daya" He replies, she smiles and then the sound of footsteps causes them to pull apart, Aleida looks at the two of them, rolling her eyes.

"When are you going to tell him?" Daya asks, leaning against a counter. He crosses his arms across his chest and looks at her, smiling sadly.

"Now," He replies, "I love you," He says again, she nods smiling through her tears.

"I know" Daya says, a small smile on her face

John leans down and kisses her forehead before leaving the kitchen, he hears the sound of Aleida questioning her daughter and yelling.

He can only assume what she's telling her daughter. He walks through the halls unsure of what exactly he's going to say but before he knows it, he's standing at the door. He knocks and is allowed in.

"Welcome John, do you like my new office?" Joe asks, with his arms out looking at the somewhat nervous man.

John looks around the office and nods "Yeah, it's, uh … very nice" He replies, he walks closer to Caputo "Look Mr Caputo"

Joe puts down the pot of plants he was holding and looks at John nervously as to what he was going to say,

"I, uh… can't be a pussy anymore. I have to stand up and be a man" John says, his hands in his pockets as he watches Joe look at him.

"Oh, no, don't" He puts his hands up, sighing "Please don't tell me you busted up another dorm" He begins to talk but gets interrupted.

"Daya's baby's mine" John says, a sense of relief rushes through him as he says the words out loud "The baby's mine" He repeats.

"I got her pregnant and she got scared so she had sex with Mendez so I wouldn't get blamed but," He gulps "I have to step up, it's my child." He says and laughs nervously,

"It's my child, it's my baby."

Joe shakes his head in disbelief, he motions for him to stop talking "I said stop—stop talking" He walks over to his chair "Jesus Tits, it's my second day—I can't—I can't have this"

"No," He says sternly "This has been dealt with," He says,

"But the baby is mine, Mendez is being prosecuted." John says in disbelief as to how Joe is dealing with this situation.

"Cause Mendez fucked her," Joe says, wide-eyed.

"So did I" John responds, loudly.

"No, you didn't" He said, John looks at him strangely and losing his patience.

"Sir I uh… fucked her"

Joe gets up, abruptly "Do you love this girl, Bennett?" He asked, knowing what type of guy Bennett was.

For a moment, John eases up. He relaxes his shoulders and his voice softens "I do" He replies clearly and assured.

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth shut or I will send your love, the town pump, of Litchfield to a max facility where she will spend her days in a cage away from you and her mother and her friends until she delivers your child with her hands and feet cuffed to a bed" Joe states, sternly.

John looks at him, shocked, he looks down and thinks of Daya. He can't stand to have her treated that way even if that means that she doesn't speak to him for the rest of her life.

"What do you want Bennett?" Joe asks,

He looks up, sighing internally, "Nothing, sir" He replies.

After a couple of more slurs, John leaves the office shocked. He thinks of what he is to tell Daya. Of whether she'll understand, he's made up his mind that he won't tell her the exact word that Joe spoke. He doesn't want to hurt her but he doesn't know what's going to happen and he's nervous.

But one thing he knows for sure is that he loves her and their unborn baby and no matter what happens he's going to keep the both of them safe.

* * *

**Let me know if you liked it:)**


End file.
